Gràvida
by Rosiel-Kira
Summary: Yaoi, AU, MasterSlave Second Story in the World of Crime Universe. While Squall struggles with the problems caused by a his recent "illness" someone is back and they want revenge!
1. Breaking the News

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: WE'RE BACK!!!!! That's kind of frightening. Kira and I figured we'd better get this thing posted before we went off for the holidays. How has everyone been? Well we hope. We've been doing really well. I hope no one minded us torturing Squall in the first story in The World of Crime Universe: Avarìa, if you haven't read it yet, we really suggest you do, so you won't be totally lost. One of our reviewers of Avarìa asked us a question, Honey Nut Loop, we get our titles based on what's going on within the storyline. Avarìa, means broken in Italian and we thought it would be really fitting because of the ties Squall has to his family, that are broken as well as his love for Seifer when they are almost torn apart forever. Gràvida, we really can't say because it gives the storyline away, but if anyone can figure it out, we'll give you an ice cream! LOL! On to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Breaking the News

Previously in Avarìa:

Squall walked out of the examining room with a look of glazed surprise plastered across his pretty features. Seifer immediately rose to his feet, looking at him as he held out his arm. The brunette walked into it, not saying anything, as he was pulled close.

"What did she say?" Seifer, asked as he led his slave out to his Ferrari.

"Just that it was my nerves acting up."

Seifer nodded, but knew there was more to the story than just nerves. /Oh well, I'll get it out of him when we get home./

Squall meanwhile hated to lie to his owner, but what could he say? It wasn't really his nerves and he didn't want to tell Seifer in this public place, especially not behind the wheel, he didn't know if Seifer might drive into a telephone pole or something. /I'll tell him when we get home, yes perfect, I'll tell him the surprise when we get home./

* * *

Seifer pulled the black Ferrari into the spacious garage. He looked over at Squall as he slid the keys out of the ignition. Squall had his slender hands folded in his lap, his eyes focused completely on them. He didn't look up even as Seifer sighed and opened the door to step out. Seifer leaned back into the car and looked at his slave.

"Are you going to get out or do I have to drag you?" He smiled, hoping his slave would laugh at his joke.

"You would be the one to do so wouldn't you?" Squall asked in a flat voice as he finally slid out of the car by himself.

"Geez, I was just trying to make a joke. What's wrong baby?" Seifer asked concern washing over his handsome features.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired."

"What did Doctor Kadowaki say?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Squall said softly as he stepped past Seifer and towards the door that led inside the house.

"Shit Squall. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you. Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

Squall tensed but didn't say anything as he opened the door and stepped into the dark hallway. Seifer didn't follow him, which he was kind of thankful for. He made his way slowly back to their room, passing the large common room on the way. He didn't bother to look in as he walked past, but the soft feminine voice made him stop a few steps away from the door.

"Seifer, is that you?" Matron's soft voice rang out as she stepped through the doorway.

"Oh, hello Squall. How did the doctor's visit go?" She smiled softly at him, and Squall found himself thinking not for the first time that she was just like his mother.

"Not so good Mrs. Almasy." He said softly lowering his stormy eyes.

"Now, now none of that Mrs. Almasy business. What happened to make you so upset?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"Of course, if that's what you really want." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and led him inside the room, shutting the glass doors.

Ever since the incident two months previous, Matron and the other members of Seifer's family had become incredibly protective of him. Hell he had even caught Selphie bitching Irvine out because he had made a wise crack about him. Zell had also gotten in on the argument, since he and Squall became good friends. (Why wouldn't I want to be friends with him? He saved my life and Seifer's too.)

They sat down on one of the many large couches and relaxed near the fire roaring in the fireplace near the soft tan couch. Winter was making its presence known and even though it wasn't terribly cold during the day, the nights' were freezing. He stared ahead at the flames, watching as the red and orange blended together. Matron reached out a gentle hand, hesitant at first then gaining confidence as she laid her hand on his slender back and began to stroke in small soothing circles. Squall felt himself relax and sighed softly knowing he needed to talk.

"Dr. Kadowaki told me something today and I'm not sure I can believe it. But all the signs are there so therefore how can I not?" He sighed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ah I mean, Matron, I'm talking in circles."

"It's all right dear you have a lot on your mind. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, well you know ever since the kidnapping two months ago that I've been getting sick lately and my moods have kind of swung back and forth. Well I was convinced it was just my nerves, but now I'm just not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Didn't Dr. Kadowaki tell you anything?" She asked softly as she continued to rub his back.

"Yes, she said that everything was the way it was because….well….because I'm umm, uh, pregnant." He said softly as he leaned forward, placing his face in his hands.

"I don't understand how it's possible though. Dr. Kadowaki said she thought it had something to do with the fact that some people are hermaphroditic. You see, even though I don't have the female body parts on the outside, inside, well I have a womb. She thought that the drug I was given when I was captured, somehow managed to jumpstart my hormones and well now this happened. I just, I don't know what to do Matron." He cried out as he turned his face towards her.

Tears streamed down his soft cheeks and his eyes held a look of utter hopelessness. Edea felt her motherly instincts kick in as she reached out and took him in her arms. He stiffened at first, not really liking human contact aside from Seifer's touch, but he let himself be held close as she slowly rocked them back and forth making soothing noises to calm him down.

"Squall, it will be fine. Seifer and the rest of our family will take care of you. I promise. If it will make you feel better, I can see if your mother would like to come and stay with us. She does know you're with us right?"

"Yes she does, I just didn't want her to come up here to see me. I was going to go and see my family. I miss her and my dad and sister. But I never got around to going down there, since I've been so sick lately." His voice was slightly muffled by her soft red sweater.

"Well then we'll just fly them up here. Perhaps it will make you feel better if they're here." She stated as though this was the simplest solution in the world.

"But what will I tell them? "Hi mom and dad, guess what I was kidnapped and brought here and now I'm pregnant with a mob boss' brother's child?" That will go over great." He said softly, with defeat present in his voice.

"We'll tell them the truth, although I'm sure they will want to kill us for keeping you here."

"No, mom understands that I want to stay here with Seifer, but that doesn't mean she's too happy about it. My dad and sister are really upset about it though. They think I should come home immediately."

"Well that's understandable. I know I would be too if Seifer or Irvine were taken from me. I think I would….." But she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the glass doors were thrown open.

"Matron, I can't find Squall, he's not in our room and I looked everywhere else he could…Well I guess not everyplace." Seifer said as he arched an eyebrow at his slave being held in his stepmother's arms.

Squall lifted himself out of the hold and looked over at Seifer, his eyes looking even sadder than when he had first begun to cry. Matron let go of him and turned to face her favorite. She smiled gently as he took a few steps closer to them.

"Perhaps I should leave and let you two talk." She slid to her feet, and glided out of the room without glancing back.

Silence ensued upon her exit. Squall was lost in his conflicting thoughts and emotion, while Seifer was filled with worry and anger that his slave had been missing and was able to tell his stepmother his problems but not him. Finally he took a step towards the couch and sat down beside Squall.

"So you can tell Matron what's wrong, but not me?" Seifer asked, allowing some of his anger to show.

"I just didn't know how to tell you what's wrong that's all." Squall kept his gaze locked on the fire burning in the hearth.

Seifer reached out a hand, gently turning Squall's head so that their eyes met. He stroked away the tear tracks and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Squall's mouth. He pulled away looking at the smaller brunette and waited for the answer he knew was forthcoming.

Squall sighed and shifted away from the blond before mumbling out words that Seifer couldn't hear.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked softly.

Squall turned his gaze downward, before allowing the words to slip from his lips. "I'm pregnant and you're the father."

* * *

Authors' Notes: Wohoo! It's done! First chapter down and a lot more to go. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed it and sorry to those of you that don't like Mpregs. We didn't mean to offend you or make you mad or whatever. We just couldn't resist knocking poor Squall up. Maybe we'll knock Selphie up to, geez that would be fun. Hehehe! Anyways, please review and we'll write Seifer's reaction! 


	2. Seifer's Reaction

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Hope no one minds the late updates; a lot of things have been going on. Kira says she will no longer be able to really work on this since she's having a hard time in school right now so it looks like everyone is stuck with me until everything settles down. Other than having a lot to do and being under a lot of stress, I'm doing well. College is not fun, no matter what anyone says. LOL! Anyways, on to the fic!

Chapter 2: Seifer's Reaction

* * *

"What?" Seifer asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I said I'm pregnant." Squall said flatly.

"How? What? When?" Seifer tried to ask.

His thoughts were all a jumble. How could it be possible for his slave to become pregnant? What could've happened to make him end up that way? He shook his head, trying to clear his head and just focus on the present. (Yeah, like what the hell we're going to do about this?) Then he looked at Squall's ragged appearance. He was just as upset, if not more so than Seifer was. They were both frightened, but there was a determination in Squall's eyes that he had never seen before.

"I want to keep it Seifer." He said softly as he laid a hand over his stomach.

Seifer nodded, "I wasn't even thinking about letting you abort it. It's my child too."

Squall looked down at his hand for a moment and then back at his master. Seifer noticed the look and walked over to him, settling beside him, he slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Squall immediately snuggled into the touch, needing reassurance that all was well between them. Seifer gently kissed his forehead, as he slid a hand up and ran it through his shaggy locks. They sat like that for a long time before the door suddenly burst open and Selphie came into the room, breathing heavily.

"Is it true?" The small brunette asked, her green eyes wide.

No one had to ask just what the it she was referring to was. Matron must have said something to the pretty girl otherwise she wouldn't have busted through the doors, but it was unlike Matron to say anything like that.

"Yes Selph, it's true." Seifer answered her question.

She made an excited squeak before coming over to the couch and hugging both of them tightly.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited. Squall, we'll go shopping tomorrow, you, Matron, and I. We need to get all kind of things. We can turn the room beside Seifer's into a nursery but we don't know what color to paint it. Oh we must know when you find out if it's a boy or girl. And we need…"

As Selphie went on, Squall's eyes got gradually wider. He was beginning to come out of his daze, and realize just what was happening to his body. He was pregnant, and Seifer was the father. There was no question in his mind that he wanted to keep the baby, but it would be so much work, worry and stress, but seeing the reaction to what he had said about keeping the child, made everything worth it. Despite Seifer's worry, he had noticed the way the assassin had straightened his body up and his eyes light up. He was happy, although he was worried.

"Selphie, give them time to think." Irvine said, appearing in the doorway.

"Hey, Seifer, what's this I hear about you beating me to a son? Huh? That wasn't supposed to happen you know." Irvine said, smiling playfully, his eyes a light with good humor.

Seifer grinned at his older brother, "What can I say, I'm just that damn good."

Squall punched him in the shoulder and as he turned to face the smaller brunette, he noticed the red flush that covered his cheeks.

"Now, look what you two idiots have done." Selphie snapped. "You've embarrassed him."

"Sorry love." Irvine said, his smile dropping, though his eyes still sparkled with humor.

"Men, do they always have to be such idiots. No offense Squall."

"None taken." Squall answered softly.

"Don't worry Squall, we'll have the best doctors from all over the world and we'll have to make sure the hospital room is nice, do you know around the time you're do, so that a way we can arrange for the big day? Oh never mind, I'll ask Dr. Kadowaki when I see her next time." Selphie said, her arms waving around excitedly.

"Aren't there such things as patient confidentiality?" Seifer asked, as he watched his sister in law.

"Oh, something silly like that won't stop me." Selphie smiled.

Everyone shuddered when they realized what she said was correct. Once Selphie set her mind on something, it would get done one way or another. And God help the poor soul that decided to try and stop her.

* * *

Seifer leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. He had been watching Squall for the last few minutes, and couldn't help but smile at the image presented to him. Squall was standing in front of the mirror of their bathroom. He turned his body to the side, taking his shirt and pulling it out slightly, trying to imagine what he would look like with the extra weight gain.

Seifer smiled as he stepped into the room, interrupting the intense study. He wrapped his arms around his slave, pulling him close to him. His hands immediately went to feel the soft flesh of Squall's stomach, trying to imagine his child resting there. Squall leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

"What are we going to? Are we really ready for this?" Squall asked softly.

(He's not as calm as I thought he was about all this.) Seifer thought. He shook his head, tendrils of blond hair falling across his forehead. He had forgot to spike it, having had decided to get Squall to the doctor as soon as possible that morning. Seifer kissed Squall's neck gently.

"Whether we're ready or not, our child is coming. We'll do our best. And I know my family will help us. As will yours if you want them here."

"Matron said she would fly my family up here if I wanted them here." Squall said softly.

"Of course, I can make arrangements immediately, if that's what you want."

"What if they want to take me away?" Squall asked turning in Seifer's loose hold.

"I won't let anyone take you away, especially not now. I love you too much to just let you go."

"I love you too Seifer."

"It will all be fine. We'll get through this. You'll see." Seifer assured him softly as he kissed soft pouty lips.

Squall however, was not inclined to agree.

* * *

Author's Notes: WOHOO! Second chappie finally done! God it feels good. Thanks so much for the sweet reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said, I'm sorry about the whole MPREG thing for those of you who don't like it, I just couldn't resist. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out! 


	3. Shopping Escapade

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Finally back! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to review for my finals, which is a huge pain in the ass. Hopefully while I'm off for Christmas break I can get the next few chapters done. No guarantees though. Iskander asked me a question about my major. I'm actually pulling a double major one in Theatre the other in Music with a minor in Journalism. Loads of fun! Anyways, thanks for the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them. ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping Escapade

"What about this one for the baby?" Selphie asked as she held up a small yellow jumper with pink flowers adorning the little skirt.

"Selphie, dear we're not even sure if the baby is a boy or girl yet." Matron said softly as she smiled.

"Oh I know Matron, but if they have a boy this time, they can always have a girl next time." Selphie replied.

"Next time?" Squall asked as he looked at Seifer with a fearful expression.

It was hard to believe that Selphie had managed to drag Seifer along for the shopping trip. All she did was a little pouting, and when that didn't work, reminded Seifer that Squall's pregnancy was "All your damn fault". Needless to say he agreed to go, if not to just get his sister in law to shut up. Zell had offered to go with them to help try and calm Selphie down, but he had begun to feel weak, due to his previous wound. He regretted not being able to go at least for Squall's benefit.

It was funny really. Squall didn't think he would end up liking the little blond as much as he had. They got along well together and despite the fact that Zell was a high profile member of the mafia, and Squall nothing but a college student turned slave. Zell was hyper but when Squall needed someone to talk to other than Matron or Seifer, he was always willing to listen to him.

"Selphie, what makes you think you might not have a girl?" Seifer asked, arching a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Good point, well it's cute, so I'm getting it anyways. You can use it if you have a girl. If not it can wait."

"Never can talk you out of anything can I?" Seifer asked, smirking at her.

"Not at all."

They continued walking around the baby store, trying to decide what they needed, although Seifer was determined that their baby would have the best money could buy. Picking out a crib proved to be a feat in and of itself. Since the baby's sex was unknown they had settled on a beautiful white crib with cravings of children and fluffy dogs and cats playing on the sides.

Selphie and Matron had decided to go and look at bottles and diaper bags and so the men went to sit down on a bench near the cash register. Seifer slipped an arm around Squall's thin shoulders and pulled him close.

"Are you nervous?" He asked softly.

The brunette looked up at him.

"I'm terrified."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Seifer asked softly.

"I'm positive. Seifer we're going to have a baby, there's nothing we can do about it. This child is coming whether we're ready or not."

"I know." Seifer said softly. "I just wish I knew how to help you with this."

"You are helping me." Squall said softly, "By just being here for me. I couldn't without you."

"Yeah and you wouldn't be in this situation if we'd never met."

"Seifer, I love you. You have to stop going on these guilt trips. I'm supposed to be the angsty one remember?" Squall smiled as he reached up stroking Seifer's slightly stubbed cheek.

Seifer leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing. (At least no one else is in here. Otherwise I bet we would be getting a lot of dirty looks, not like I really give a flying fuck anyhow.) They had called the store manager ahead of time and after immediately offering her money, she willingly closed the store down so that they would be the only family there.

Finally Matron and Selphie returned with their carts loaded with things that Squall wouldn't want to not have. Squall's eyes bugged out slightly at the outrageous amount but Seifer handed over a gold card like it was nothing. Selphie was talking excitedly to Matron about how much fun it would be to have a baby in the house, while Squall hesitantly pulled on Seifer's sleeve.

"What's wrong love?" The assassin asked, turning to face him.

"I'm hungry." He said softly.

"Ah, okay. We'll stop and get something."

"What's wrong honey?" Matron asked, looking at Squall with her pretty gold brown eyes.

Squall shifted uncomfortably, biting his full lower lip. She lifted a hand and gently brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes. She smiled that disarming, gentle smile of hers and he sighed, answering her question.

"I'm a little hungry that's all."

"Well I'm hungry myself so why don't we go somewhere nice, we can Irvine and see if Zell's feeling better. Perhaps they can join us. It will be our little way of celebrating this wonderful event." Matron said.

"Yeah, let's go out and celebrate!" Selphie said, pumping a fist in the air.

Seifer, Matron and even Squall laughed at her antics. She smiled as she threw an arm around Squall's shoulders, and yelled at Seifer and Matron that they would be in the car.

No one realized this fun, crazy day was probably one of the last ones they would have for a while.

* * *

Ending Notes: Wohoo! One more chapter down, plenty more to go. Now that I've gotten back into the swing of things. Hopefully they can get moving along quickly. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please drop me a review! 


	4. Close Encounters

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Man did I have such writer's block with this thing! I didn't know what else to do, which is really a bad thing. Anyways, hope everyone is doing well and having a great time with Christmas break, I know I am. LOL! Between my insane mother and Squall, our kitten, I'm having a blast. I knew there was a reason I was hesitant about coming home for Christmas though, for a five foot two inch woman she can be pretty damn scary when it comes to the decorations. On a brighter note, I turn 19, on Christmas Eve, so I'm content. TWO MORE YEARS UNTIL I CAN DRINK, well legally at least. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and will have a happy new year!

* * *

Chapter 4: Close Encounters

The family ended up going to a small Italian bistro. It almost looked as if it came out of a picture book. It had an open café style with red and white checkerboard tablecloths. There were even candles resting in wine bottles. Instead of sitting on the outside, however, they went inside where the atmosphere was the same as outside, with the exception of the noise level from cars and people walking by. Selphie bounced into the café with her usual hyper movements, dragging Squall behind her.

"Hey Selph, think you can be gentler with him? He does have a special condition." Seifer said smiling at her.

"I know that. I'm being gentle aren't I Squall?"

"Actually…"

But Squall couldn't get the words out as Irvine and Zell both stood at the table near the back, they had been sitting at. (Zell looks a little pale, but at least he's smiling and laughing, he must be feeling better.) Squall thought as greetings were exchanged, and he soon found himself sitting near his lover and Zell. Zell was bouncing in his chair, much the way Selphie was. Seifer leaned over the table, to speak to his brother, but made sure everyone at the table could hear what he said.

"You know brother, it's got to be one hell of a bonus when both your wife and your lover are as hyper as they are." Seifer smirked as he said this, daring Selphie and Zell to hit him.

Irvine's eyes sparkled as he answered, "It's not a bonus, it's a curse, you know how hard it is to tire these two out?"

"I can only imagine." Seifer yelped as Zell reached over Squall and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Bastard." Zell said smiling slightly.

"Damn straight, but you love me anyway Chicken Wuss." Seifer answered in the sickly sweet tone many were familiar with.

"Don't call me that!" Zell yelled, his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Seifer, don't get him riled up!" Selphie yelled.

The argument would've continued had it not been for Squall's quiet question.

"Matron, are feeling all right?" He asked softly looking at her in concern.

She was rubbing her left arm and wincing slightly. Her skin had taken on a grayish hue and it was easy to see the sweat glistening on her face.

"Matron?" Seifer asked, turning to face her.

"My arm hurts a little, it almost feels numb." She replied, her body suddenly tensed and she grabbed at her chest.

"Matron!" Selphie screamed as the taller woman hit the floor.

"My heart, it hurts." She spoke softly as Seifer jumped out of his chair, kneeling beside her and lifting her into his strong arms.

The rest of the family threw themselves out of their chairs, causing the table and a few chairs to flip over as the reached her side. Squall looked at her with concerned eyes, unsure of what he could do to help even as he heard Zell yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

"Matron, don't shut your eyes, dammit woman don't shut your eyes!" Seifer yelled, shaking her slightly.

People were moving towards them, trying to help and talking amongst themselves. Selphie reached for her purse, digging through it.

"What are you doing?" Irvine asked, looking at her with panic clear in his eyes.

"Aspirin, I heard if you take aspiring during a heart attack, it can safe your life." Selphie replied, pulling out the plastic bottle and shaking a small white tablet out into her palm.

She immediately slipped it into Matron's mouth with a soft command to swallow it. Matron's pain filled eyes opened half way as she obeyed the command, and she fell back in her favorite's arms, her eyes falling closed once again.

* * *

Squall watched as Seifer paced the hospital waiting room. Even though, it was private, respect and money from the Almasy family having guaranteed no one else but the staff or another family member would come in, it was still uncomfortable. (Most hospital waiting rooms are.) Squall thought sourly. He looked around at his extended family. Zell was pacing the green room beside Seifer, his head down muttering something or another. He was as upset as the rest of them. (Matron has that affect on people, she's so warm and caring, you can't help but love her immediately.) Squall, rubbed his stomach unconsciously as he looked over at the distraught Selphie. She was sitting in her husband's lap on the burgundy couch, crying into his shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Dr. Kadowaki. She was immediately bombarded with questions about Matron's condition. So much so, she could barely get a sentence in before finally, she let out a loud whistle, causing everyone to fall silent.

"All right, now that everyone is going to listen, Matron suffered a pretty bad heart attack. She's in critical condition, she's stable right now, but there's no telling how much damage was done. She may need a lot of therapy, if she survives. I believe she will, because I've known her a while and she's a very strong woman, but…" She paused, sighing softly.

"But what?" Seifer snapped, folding his large arms across his chest and glaring at the doctor as if all of this was her fault.

"The odds of her surviving much less coming out of this without some serious damage, are slim to none. I….I'm sorry. We're doing all we can, and I promise I will personally see to her as often as possible. All we can do now is hope and pray that she'll pull through."

"She will. Like you said, she's strong, she'll be okay. She has to be." Squall spoke quietly.

Seifer looked at him, smiling softly for the positive words they so needed to hear.

"I hope you're right Squall. I really hope you're right." Selphie replied softly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now that that's through….Sorry it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm just getting back into things, sorry it took so long. Christmas and all, I'll try to work and get the next chapter up so everyone isn't hanging so long. See ya in a week or so! 


	5. The Break In

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Wohoo! I got another chapter going. I had one hell of an English paper due, so I've been busting my ass to get it done. And having to go to work so doesn't help. I hate my college; I can't wait to transfer, hopefully. Hope everyone else is doing well. I've been better, -**mumbles-** stupid English paper. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! Oh hey, while I'm thinking about it, my friend Subaru brought up a good point, that I needed a beta reader, anyone up for the challenge? Just drop me a line in your review if you are! Anyways, see ya next time!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Break in

Squall sat up slowly in bed. Unconsciously, he reached down to rub his stomach. It had been a week since Matron had been admitted to the hospital. Seifer had yet to leave her side for longer than an hour. (I'm really beginning to worry about Seifer. He looks so haggard and withdrawn. He's lost some weight too.) Irvine had forced he and Selphie to come back to the main house, with promises of letting them know the second Matron's condition changed, but it remained the same. Squall knew the memory of Matron's tall, slender body covered in tubes and wires, looking so pale and frail lying on the white sheets of the hospital bed would haunt him forever.

He sighed slipping to his feet and going to use the bathroom, before coming back to bed. He slipped under the coverlet and lay there, thinking about everything that had happened. He was lost in thought, when Selphie suddenly came into the room. She looked pale and even she had lost the normal bounce she had since Matron was hospitalized. Her green eyes looked worried and she had dark circles under he eyes.

"Squall, did you hear something earlier?" She asked as she drew closer.

He sat up, shaking his head. "No I didn't hear anything, why? What did it sound like?"

"Almost like someone breaking open a window. Maybe I was just dreaming, but it sounded very real."

"I didn't hear anything. Do you want me to get up and go look?" Squall asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, "Maybe I'm just worried about Matron. God knows I haven't been sleeping hardly at all." She reached up pushing back locks of her brown hair.

Squall looked at her for a moment, giving her a small smile as he pulled the blankets back up and motioned for Selphie to get in beside him. She snuggled close into his side, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her slender body. It was kind of strange, Squall wasn't used to holding someone. Seifer had always been the one to hold him, but he had to admit, for all it's differences it was nice to offer comfort once in a while. (As long as I don't have to do it all the time. I hate people, but Selphie is just like Elle. God I miss her. I wonder if she's going to come and see me when Mom and Dad come in a few weeks.) Thinking about his parents, ultimately caused him to think of Matron and the problems currently befalling the powerful family.

As Selphie drifted off, Squall grew more and more uneasy, it seemed her paranoia may have caught and he found himself tensing up at every sound echoed in the empty home. (The servants had all gone to their private homes, so it couldn't be one of them. No one in the house has a pet that could be roaming around, so what the hell was making those strange noises?)

Squall sighed and disentangling himself from Selphie, he slipped to his feet and went towards the fireplace. Reaching up, he gripped the large gun blade of Seifer's. He pulled the large weapon down, gasping as it finally came loose and flew towards him. It was a lot of weight but he thought even with his slight body, he could heft it, if he tried. So deciding to lift it, he slowly pulled open the door and made his way to the large marble staircase. He closed his eyes trying to listen to hear if anyone was coming towards him, before making his way downstairs, holding the gun blade at his side.

When no sound could be heard, he started to make his way back to Seifer's bedroom, when the soft thuds of footfalls caught his attention. He turned back around, opening his eyes and slowly going down the marble stairs, careful to make his footsteps light. Thankfully, not weighing a lot had its advantage and he made his way downstairs without being heard. Slipping through the shadows was the easy part, but making sure the intruders didn't see the gigantic gun blade he was holding was another.

Two large men were bumping around the formal living room, looking for something, or someone as the case was, judging by their whispered conversation.

"Where the hell do you think Seifer keeps him?" The taller man with short black hair asked of his smaller red haired companion.

"How the fuck do you expect me to know?" The red head snapped, turning back to face the fireplace. He shifted his flashlight to view the large gilded picture over the fireplace. The picture was of Matron and the rest of the immediate family done not to long ago. Matron was smiling gently, warm and open as always. Selphie even though the picture was still, you could easily see that she had been bouncing around. Irvine too was smiling in that frank way he sometimes did. Hell even Seifer looked happy to be with his family.

"Damn, are you sure we really want to do this?" The red head asked.

"What do you mean?" His black haired friend asked.

"Did you take a look at that Seifer guy? Good Lord, he's got some pretty large muscles and the boss said he was really good with a knife and a gun."

"I doubt he's that good. And you heard the boss, she wants him to suffer, the same way he made her suffer. Now all we gotta do is find Seifer's little fuck toy and we're out of here. It's not that bad anyway. The boss said the stepmother was in the hospital and Seifer refused to leave her side, being the good son that he is."

The red head shook his head, before turning back to look towards the door. He narrowed his dark eyes before giving a head motion to his friend. The dark haired man looked at him before nodding. Yes he had heard the labored breathing and could only guess that it was Seifer's little toy or the oldest brother's wife. They were the only two people in the house.

The red head made a move towards the door, planning to take down whoever stood outside only to have the large flat side of the gun blade come down on top of his head. It sent him crashing to the gray carpet.

"Hey!" The dark haired man cried out as he jerked out a lead pipe to block the blade coming towards him.

The winner of the fight was clear from the start. Squall, despite his inexperience with the large blade could move and dodge the blows he was unable to block and with such a large weapon, it made the fight harder on his opponent then on himself. A few blocks, near misses and blows later, the man landed in a heap on the floor. As Squall turned back towards the door, Selphie raced inside, screaming for him to move, but it was too late. While the fight was going on, Squall failed to notice the red head that he had thought had been knocked out. Apparently he hadn't, for he was now on his feet, and his foot was clearly aimed for Squall's soft exposed stomach. The kick was hard and sent him flying to the ground and into unconsciousness. (My baby….) were his last thoughts as darkness consumed him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Damn another cliffhanger. Sorry this one took so long to get out. I know it took forever, but I had a lot of things going on and the only thing I could do was come back to my dorm and crash after the day was over. I'll try to get this next one out ASAP! No guarantees though, but I'll try. Thanks for all the sweet reviews. And for those of you wondering why Squall got hit, 1) It enhanced the plot line; 2) He has no experience with a gun blade in this fic, although that may change when Seifer finds out about it! Anyways, see you all next time! 


	6. Who Attacked Squall?

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Mwahahahaha! And after a long break I'm finally back. Good lord, have I been busy. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. You guys must want to kill me! My computer is being really bitchy. I know I said I would get a beta reader, and I will, Baroness D, if you're still interested I'll send you the next chapter, it's just my computer has been bitchy, and I've been lazy. End of story. Anyways, thanks for being patient, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Who attacked Squall? 

Squall's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to fall closed again as the dim light blinded him. He slowly took his time opening his eyes and this time was able to focus on the larger objects in the room. The room was a sickly green color and smelled of disinfectant. (Yep, definitely a hospital room.) Craning his sore neck, he was able to make out a sink and a table beside the reclining bed. An IV stand rested beside him and on the other side of that, a light blue chair that looked kind of uncomfortable, sat the love of his life.

Squall smiled slightly as he observed Seifer's sleeping figure. (He's so worn out. I'm sure he pushed himself to stay awake and just couldn't.) Seifer was clutching his right hand in his, careful of the IV tube. Squall gave a slight squeeze of his hand, before lowering his head to rest back on the pillow. His eyes flew open suddenly. (Hospital? Selphie? MY BABY!) Suddenly he had to know, was Selphie all right, and what about the baby? Hell he was scared for both. He must've accidentally squeezed Seifer's hand a little too hard, because he was suddenly staring into worried blue green depths. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a kind of hacking cough. Seifer immediately reached across him and drew a pitcher of water and glass towards him. He poured the water in the plastic cup before placing a straw in it, slipping it into Squall's parched lips.

Squall smiled gratefully, beginning to drink before pulling his head back slightly, letting Seifer know he had enough. Seifer set the pitcher and cup back on the table, before reaching down to brush soft locks of messy brown hair out of Squall's face.

Seifer finally broke the silence, "I thought I lost you baby. I couldn't live if I lost you."

"I love you." Squall whispered to him.

"I love you too baby. God, when Selphie told me what happened, I was so angry I couldn't even think. I swear on my life whoever did this to you will pay." Seifer's anger flashed in his blue green eyes.

Squall reached up with his left hand to stroke Seifer's stubbled cheek. Seifer's anger immediately left his eyes, as his only concern became Squall once more. Seifer sighed, turning closing his eyes for a moment before they became focused on Squall.

"Is the baby?" Squall started to ask, his stomach tying itself in knots.

"The baby is fine. Just fine. Dr. Kadowaki assured me of such many times."

"And Selphie?"

"She had to have a few stitches for a cut on her fore arm, and some painkillers for some pretty sore muscles but other than that she's fine too. Selphie isn't completely helpless no matter what anyone wants to say. Besides, Irvine and Zell refuse to leave her side for a moment, until she gets ready to go home tomorrow."

"Squall, I'm so sorry for not being there to protect you. If I was none of this would've happened."

"Seifer, you didn't know this was going to happen anymore than I did. It was just one of those things that happen. But as long as our baby is fine and Selphie is doing well. I'll be fine. I love you. I know you wouldn't knowingly put me into danger."

"Speaking of danger, I heard about you using my gun blade."

Squall tensed at the sound of Seifer's voice growing harsher by the second.

"Yes, I did. Selphie heard something and I got paranoid. I didn't want to go downstairs without a weapon and I sure as hell am not defenseless myself."

"I know you're not. I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you were. I tell you what, since Selphie said you seemed like a natural, how about I teach you how to use it after our child is born."

"I would love that Seifer, but don't you think you better get me one of my own?"

Seifer smirked at Squall's question. "This is just a way for you to get presents isn't it?"

"Of course," Squall responded flippantly.

He smiled gently at Seifer; "Well the real reason is because I don't want you to feel like you have to defend me every time we get into a situation like this. I want you to remember that I can take care of myself so you can get back to fighting your own battle instead of worrying about mine."

"I know you're not some kind of helpless woman Squall. And I will teach you how to use a gun blade if that's what you want. But you must've had some practice at something like this before."

Squall shrugged his slender shoulders. "Well I have, but it was a broad sword I learned with. You're gun blade is a lot bigger than that by far. But it was the same concepts I guess."

"It is." Seifer agreed, "It's just a little bit harder to pick up on. But once you've got it, you're good to go. And you just need to get used to the weight difference. Maybe lifting weights will help with that. We'll see when the time comes. For now I just want you to get some rest and try to recover."

Squall nodded, "I will. But I just have one more question. Well two actually. How long have I been out and how is Matron doing?"

"Well you've been out for about two days and Matron's condition is still the same, except for the fact that she's no longer in critical condition, but she isn't awake either. Dr. Kadowaki said she may have even suffered a minor stroke with her heart attack so there really is no telling just how bad off she may or may not be." Seifer lowered his eyes.

"Now that I know you're fine, I'm going to go see her for a few minutes, I'll be back, and I want you to rest and relax okay?" Seifer spoke, his eyes holding his sternness.

"You've all ready made me commit to resting, you must think I'm going to get out of bed and start running laps around the building or something."

"With you I never know." Seifer grumbled as he got to his feet.

Squall laughed as he watched the broad shouldered blonde leave, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHA! It's finally done! What a relief to finally get the next chapter up. I've been so lazy lately. But with classes and work, and Squall kitten, I've been worn out. It's hard work to juggle all of that stuff and write. Geez, I need a break, thankfully spring break is coming up soon and I can have my break! Then lots of writing shall get done! Anyways, hope everyone is doing well. See ya next chapter! 


	7. Matron Awakens

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: And I'm finally back for the newest chapter! Again so sorry for the wait! Spring Break has finally come for me and I was able to get started with a lot of things! I've been waiting to get this next chapter out and the time has finally arrived! So here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Matron Awakens

Seifer sat at the right side of the bed, his head lowered as he held Matron's cold lifeless hand. She was still as pale as the white sheets around her slender body, but she was slowly beginning to look a little better. At least that's what Seifer continued to try to convince himself of.

Squall had left the hospital earlier in the week and though Seifer still wanted to be at Matron's side, his duty to Squall and their growing child made him leave if only at night to come back early in the morning to be with the woman he had always thought of as his mother.

"Matron, you gotta wake up. Squall is beginning to show and in a few months our baby will be here. You'll be a grandmother finally. You always said you wanted lots of grandchildren, well I know between Squall and Selphie we can make that happen. Please Matron, don't leave me. I need you. You're my mother. I love you." Seifer's eyes had filled with tears during his impassioned speech, but his tears never fell from his eyes. He would never allow them too.

He lifted his head, giving her hand a soft squeeze as he slipped to his feet, gently setting her hand back down on the bed. He really needed to call Squall and check on him. Raijin was home with him, agreeing to stay immediately upon hearing about the break in. Raijin had been a constant companion when Seifer was younger, though they only were a few years apart, Raijin was Seifer's guard. No one suspected a child to have the skills the brown eyed rather innocent looking boy to have. But he knew how to kill and do so effectively, especially to protect Seifer.

Walking past her bed to the other side, he picked up the phone and asked the operator to give him access to an outside line. Once he punched in the number, he stood waiting to hear Squall's soothing voice at the other end of the line. Smiling, he wondered if Raijin had been looped into Selphie's little pet project. She was turning the room beside Seifer's into a nursery for the baby. (She's more excited about the baby then Squall and I are.) Seifer thought, with a small smile.

"Hello?" Squall's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey baby." Seifer responded with a wider smile.

"Hey. How's everything going up there?"

"Still the same. Matron still isn't awake. I'm really beginning to wonder if she'll ever wake up."

"Seifer, you shouldn't think like that. Of course she'll wake up. And she'll be fine."

"I hope so Squall. We'll really need her. She was looking forward to holding her grandchild." Seifer said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know she was. And she will."

"How is Selphie doing with the nursery?" Seifer asked softly, deciding to change to a less depressing subject.

"She is having a blast painting it and everything else. God only knows what my mother will come up with when she comes up here in the next few days."

"You mean she and Selphie will team up against us?"

"Most likely." Squall said a smile in his voice.

"Oh no." Seifer moaned pitifully, causing Squall to laugh softly.

"I love you Seifer."

"Love you too." Seifer responded back.

"I gotta go; I'll see you when you get home okay."

"Yep, I'll be there soon."

Seifer hung up the phone suddenly feeling like he could go on and not being so hollow and empty anymore. Squall always managed to up lift his spirits and made him believe that he could do anything. A soft moan brought him back to reality. He glanced over his eyes going wide as the met hazy golden brown.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally Matron awakens! It took her long enough! This chapter is more of a filler than anything but don't worry the real action begins next chapter and it won't stop for a while longer! So hang on tight and enjoy the ride! I'll see you all in the next chapter! 


	8. A Glimpse Into the Past

Gràvida

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is our Squall kitten, don't sue!

(Thoughts)

"Spoken Words"

Author's Notes: Hey guys, and I'm back again. I've been working on getting this next chapter posted but it took far to long. I was trying to concentrate on Odoriko as well as a new fic I started on go check it out if you like Inuyasha! My screen name there is Rosiel, if you want to look!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Glimpse Into The Past

Squall sighed as he lay on his side. He was bored. After being released from the hospital, he was forced to stay in bed. The only time he had been allowed to get up had been when Seifer and Raijin, his old bodyguard/friend came to take him to the hospital to see Matron.

During the day, Raijin stayed with him and at night it was Seifer. Neither man would give into his pleading to be allowed up to walk around and at least try to move. He sighed as he flipped over on his back, his thoughts returning to Matron.

Matron had yet to speak a word and it had been a week since she had awoken. Though she tried, no sound would come out. She was still pale and sickly looking but at least she didn't have those damnable wires covering her body. She was very weak, barely able to lift her head, but Seifer and Dr. Kadowaki had hopes that she would soon recover her strength and her voice. Though the latter almost seemed an impossibility.

Squall sighed as the door opened, he sat up, smiling as Raijin came into the room. The big man took a seat beside him on the bed, returning Squall's smile.

"Figured you were bored, you know?" Raijin said, with a shrug of his large shoulders.

"Just slightly." Squall said. He sighed. "I hate having to stay in bed."

"But it's best for the baby right now, you know?" Raijin said.

"Yeah, I know it's best for the baby, but I'm so bored." Squall had never been one to whine, but it seemed the hormones from his pregnancy were really affecting him.

That and the fact that he kind of missed Seifer. The big man's presence really calmed him; it reminded him that he wasn't going through this alone. /Of course, Mom will be here in a day or two./ Seifer had thought it was best to delay her arrival by a day or two and give Squall some rest time, while he still recovered from all that had happened.

Raijin's soft, low voice brought him back to reality.

"If you want me to help you cut the boredom, I can tell you about what Seifer was like as a child, you know."

"Really?" Squall asked, looking at him expectantly. He had wanted to know of Seifer's past but was a little afraid to ask him.

He had heard from Matron that his father and the children had been very close. And it hurt Seifer a lot to lose him. /Though I think it would've killed him if Matron hadn't pulled through./

"What was Seifer like as a child?" Squall asked seeing that Raijin had a far away look in his eyes. He almost wondered if the larger man would continue.

"Heh. He was a hellion, you know. He caused all kind of trouble, even before his Dad died. He lived to get into mischief, is still that way today, you know."

Squall nodded, smiling. He could see Seifer's tendency to try and cause trouble for people for his own amusement. His relationship with Zell proved just that much.

"I can remember one time, when Seifer and I were eleven. I got an older sister named Fujin, you know. She used to give Seifer and I hell, you know. So we decided one night we would get back at her. While she was out of her room, we snuck in and placed two speakers underneath her dresser. Took both of us to figure out how to get that stupid thing rigged up too, you know. We took the wire and ran it along the carpet line and went back to my room with it."

"Well after that we only had to wait till she went to bed. When she did, we hooked those speakers up to the little radio we had and hid in the closet, you know. I guess we cranked that music up two or three times before she finally called our parents in there, you know. Seifer and I cut the music way down, so they wouldn't hear and waited till they left and cranked it back up. Ma thought Fu was going crazy, you know. I think Seifer and I got caught cause we were laughing so hard in my closet, you know. Boy were Matron and Ma pissed when they found out what we had done, you know. We had to do all kind of things to make it up to Fu and as punishment, you know."

Squall almost fell off the bed, laughing. He gripped his sides as they began to hurt. He could just imagine Seifer doing something like that to Zell. He could just see the larger man hiding in the closet, laughing his ass off as he caused poor Zell more hell. They were both laughing so hard, they didn't hear the loud crash from downstairs and by the time they did, it was too late.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so incredibly sorry about the really short chapter! I'll make it up to you guys really I will! I promise/holds out next chapter's notes./ See, see I'm working on the next chapter as you guys read! I PROMISE! It'll be up and going soon! See ya, next chapter! 


End file.
